The Elementalist
by food is nice
Summary: Percy Jackson fanfic for Rick Riordan Veterans. DISCLAIMER READ THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES, HEROES OF OLYMPUS AND THE KANE CHRONICLES FIRST. YOU DON'T HAVE TO BUT THERE WILL BE SPOILERS... Btw I don't own any of the above or any of the Percy Jackson books... PLZ RICK DONT SUE MEEEEEE
1. Chapter 1

**Top o' da mornin to ya (I'm not Irish btw lol) TheHybrid123 comin atcha with a neeeeeew story! Here is what happens:**

 **Read on ya fudging dolts ;P .I hope you guys like this story, I've had ideas like this for quite some time. It's would _kill_ me not to write this down. I'm a bit of a Greek mythologist (Hehe) and if this goes well then I'll post a new story on FictionPress so Like, Review and Favourite if you want more chaps. Stay awsome :)**

 **Btw, if your ever going to read Percy Jackson book series, I suggest you read it first, and also read Heroes of Olympus The Kane Chronicles. There WILL be spoilers. Anywho, read ooooon.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or The Kane Chronicles. The awesome Rick Riordan does (I think I'm addicted to his books. They're my drugs;])**

Chapter 1:

...What?

 **Percy**

Percy woke up, smelling the all too familiar salty aroma of Cabin 3. He smiled, breathing in it's fresh air sighing with contempt. He thought about his life, his adventures, the 2 wars and his friends. Then he thought about Annabeth. He felt happy imagining her smile. _Get up idiot_ his stomach and brain said in unison _Get breakfast or we're disowning you_. Percy slowly dragged himself up and went to the 'brushing altar'. A few months back the gus in Cabin 20 (Hecate) built him a magical altar where he could channel his water powers to... well brush his teeth. Now your probably thinking,'Isn't that a huge disrespect to your father Poseidon, Percy? Building a holy altar, only to use it to brush your teeth?'. Hey. Demigods need clean teeth. Not only do they battle monsters, they also gotta battle plaque. Heck, there are even plaque demons. Percy shivered at the thought of plaque demons. Let's just say the last half blood that got lazy with his teeth, ended up without any teeth to brush.

After reminiscing the horrors of dental nightmares, Percy's sleepy body stumbled outside, and was attacked by the sunlight and beautiful scenes of Camp Half-Blood. The strawberry fields, training halls, even the climbing wall looked nice, and it spewed lava and crushed climbers. Percy trudged his way towards the mess hall and sat down waiting to be served by a nymph. But then he felt small, yet strong hands grabbing his broad shoulders. He gasped at this sudden shock, and his battle senses kicked in, that caused him to uncap Riptide (his magical sword that also doubled as a pen), swing around and almost decapitate Annabeth. Luckily she dodged and gave Percy enough time to realise what he was doing. "Well good morning to you too" she said in a sarcastic voice

"Sorry. Reflexes" he chuckled, as he capped Riptide and sat down.

"Wacha doin?" Annabeth asked in a playful tone, which was weird since she was pretty much always serious. Somehow only Percy could bring out this side of her.

"Apart from trying to decapitate you? Breakfast" Suddenly a shy wood nymph walked up to Percy, a platter of food in hand. "Speak of the devil, thank you" He said, his eyes trained on his prey; a salami and egg plate, complete with grapes. The wood nymph blushed, but showed no sign of leaving. Percy just sat there, feeling a little awkward, "Look-" he started to say but Annabeth was faster

"Beat it twig" She growled "He's taken". The nymph's smile instantly melted and she ran back into the woods, embarrassment plastered all over face.

Percy chuckled, "Rough", as he began to attack his meal.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" She said, stealing a slice of salami from a oblivious Percy.

Percy shrugged "As long as it means my stomach doesn't dessert me" Percy mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"Eh?" She questioned, worried about Percy's sanity, "What does that mean?". Percy opened his mouth to answer but never got the chance. Malcolm Pace, Cabin 6's second in command, rushed up to Annabeth, out of breath and with sweat beeds forming on his forehead. He quickly muttered/wheezed some words towards her, all of which Percy could not hear. After Malcolm's breakdown all Annabeth could do was blink wth a dumbfounded expression on her face. After a few a seconds she finally, blurted "What?" loud enough so that the whole dining pavilion could hear her. Percy noticed how little campers were idling about and he heard a commotion somewhere in the camp. It didn't take a genius to know these 2 things were probably connects. Annabeth faced Percy and commanded him to follow the 2 broods of Athena. Percy lept out of his chair with a grim expression on his face. He could from experience, this was not good...

 **Hey guys! That was the first crappy chapter of this crappy fanfic. If you liked it please RLF this. Sorry if this was short. I don't have an excuse: I'm just lazy :P. Oh and I'm also 'really sorry' about the cliffhanger (Is that sarcastic enough?). Anywhooo, I'll see you guys next week if I'm bothered. Stay awsome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeeeey yall! TheHybrid123 here, coming atcha with another Chap. Now before you rage, I know I haven't posted this in ages, but truth is, I've been working on a Boku no Hero Academia fanfic, so stay tuned for that, anywho enjoy.**

Chapter 2:

Please Stanby for Atomic Level Destruction

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth day was just getting better and better. First she woke up late due to her broken alarm and the fact she had her own separate room so nobody could wake her up. Then she ran out of toothpaste and didn't have enough drachma to pay the camp store. After that her boyfriend almost decapitated her, but he managed to skin her scalp leaving her hair uneven, the hair her friend Piper spent 10 minutes styling. And now the human armoury? Perfect! Absolutely! How about we throw her blindfolded and tied up into an erupting volcano? After Malcolm fed Annabeth about what was happening she thought this was all and elaborate prank on her. She needed to be in the woods and she needed to be there now. She turned around and found Percy standing up, ready to go. This is one of the reasons she loved him. He was always there for her. "Let's go" she ordered.

Annabeth's feet barely touched the ground as she flew through the camp's exclusive maze, the forest. Although she didn't have to worry about getting lost. Every single camper was armed gathered around... _something_. She caught a glimpse of it through the camper's crowded heads. She needed a better view. As if on cue, the campers noticed her presence and parted their sea of people and Annabeth walked to the object of interest.

She was shocked to see that it was exactly what Malcolm had described. A huge chunk of amber-like material, easily the height of 2 stacked cars and about 5 feet thick. It had 4 strange indents, that resembled hands, planted on its 4 corners. But that wasn't the most startling thing. It was the boy suspended inside it. He looked about 18 or 19, like Annabeth, but with flowing white hair, cobalt eyes and a sleepy expression on his face. "Has anyone called Chiron?" Annabeth quizzed. Chiron was the camps activity director and trainer. Oh, and he's a centaur.

"That won't be necessary" an unfamiliar voice resonated, echoing through the trees. The campers unsheathed their weapons, looking around, trying to find the source of the sound. Suddenly a ball of flame emerged out of thin air above the rock, and grew and grew until it was about the size of a shed. But as quickly as it had emerged it disappeared, leaving another boy. He landed on the rock with unnerving ease, and stood up, perched on the rock, as if it were his nest. This boy was much different to the one in the rock. He looked young, maybe 15, with emerald eyes and a pretty standard face. Except he had a scar through one of his left eye, leaving it milky white. Everyone had there swords raised.

"We don't want that old horse bothering us" he said jokingly. His voice was strange. It was a little deep, but still had etiquette to it. His accent was English.

"Besides, if he was here I wouldn't be able to this" his white eye's iris suddenly turned crimson red and the whole forest set ablaze, scorching the air. Everyone started screaming, terrified, their weapons melting and burns scorching them. The psychopath on the rock laughed, as he clicked his fingers and everything went back to normal. The weapons looked fine, the campers had no burns, the forest looked untouched.

"It's so funny when I do that" the boy said "But it's even funnier when I leave it" a chuckle emerging from his creepy grin.

" I'm Corbalt" he said giving a little bow "Bearer of prophecies, demon of destruction and order. After I finish talking, you'll probably hate me"

 **CLIIIIIIIFHAAAANGER. I love cliffhangers, don't you? Hehe this took me long enough but they're ya go. Sorry if this is seems crappy and rushed, but I did this in 1 day. Anywhooooo, see yall l8tr ;).**


	3. Plz Don't hate me

**Heyyyyyyyy guys TheHybrid123 here. I got some bad news and goodish news for patient people. I've decided that FOR NOW I'm going to stop this fanfic for a while. This is only because I don't want to juggle too many fanfic at once *cough-as a probably smug-* friend once told me not to. So if you want to know what I'm working on, I'll be working on The Unfamiliar Familiar for a while. Now I know a few of you are screaming NOOOOOOOO right now. And some are saying 'Finally this idiot is updating'. Aaaaaand most of you are either thinking 'Is this guy on drugs' or 'meh'. But I promise I will continue this. And check out TUF on fiction press. My account name is also TheHybrid123.**

 **Anywho, Sayonara suckers (JK XP)**


End file.
